


Spooky Polish

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Nail Polish, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM:500: GraveAfter a patrol, a store's display catches Alec's attention.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Spooky Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Bastian here! o/
> 
> I had to think about this one a bit but I am very happy with the the fic I got out of it.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Alec sighed rubbing his shoulders and holstered his seraph blade as he listened to his siblings bicker about where the pair were going to get dinner from before heading back to the Institute.

Today all three of them had gone on a rare early hunt. Meaning they were on the afternoon to sunset patrol. 

The trio had just finished the last of the streets they needed to investigate before calling it a night and were now making their way through rooftops. 

“I am not having pizza for the third time Jace!” Izzy cried out at Jace’s suggestion. 

“Come on Iz,” Jace whined.

Alec shook his head and tried to keep his focus before a bright orange display from one of the stores caught his attention. He still had his vision rune active, so it allowed him to get a good look as he stopped on the rooftop across. 

It was a beauty shop, he had seen their logo on some of Magnus’ make up. The display seemed to be advertising some holiday line they had come out with. 

Alec remembered how close to Halloween it was. He didn’t know how he could forget with all the pumpkins and fake graves decorating homes and businesses. 

“Alec?” Izzy called out. 

“Go on ahead,” he told them. “Magnus wanted to pick up some stuff before going home.” 

He watched as both of them gave him a knowing look before waving their goodbyes. 

Alec shook his head and hopped off the rooftop, landing in the alley across from his destination. After a quick check around the archer made his way across to hopefully reach the shop before they closed. 

The Shadowhunter reached the front door and was elated to find the store was still in business for a few more minutes. As soon as he opened the door he was assaulted by the different perfumes wafting in the air. 

“Can I help you?” a cheery voice greeted him. 

Alec turned to face the smiling girl who was behind the counter. 

“I saw the display?” Alec answered awkwardly as he pointed to it. 

“Oh!” she signaled for Alec to follow her to a stand by the counter. “We have three new colors of nail polish for the spooky season but honestly I recommend this one. It’s called ‘ _Grave_ ’.” 

Alec looked at the potion-like flask of nail polish different shades of gray polish with purple glitter floating along with it. The archer recalled one of his boyfriend’s jackets the nail polish would match. 

His mind readily supplied Alec with the image of Magnus repairing the Institute’s wards while wearing the jacket and the way the fabric had clung to the warlock’s shoulders. 

Alec definitely wanted to see Magnus in that jacket again and would provide the warlock any excuse to sport it again. 

“It’s perfect.” Alec confirmed to the lady as he handed back the nail polish for her to ring up. He took one last look at the other two and purchased them as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) feel free to join us if you are 18+.
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/) I am taking prompts right now. 😊


End file.
